The present invention relates to a video printer for printing a video signal of a video camera on a printing paper as a hard copy, and particularly to a video printer having a video printer housing portion with a video camera connected directly electrically thereto when the video printer is in use.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings shows a manner in which a video printer is connected to a video camera in order to print a video picture of a video camera on a printing paper as a hard copy.
As shown in FIG. 1, a video printer 31 is connected to a video camera 32 through a signal input/output cord 33 from which video and audio signals, control signals, etc., are supplied to the video printer 31. The video printer 31 needs a television receiver 34 as a monitor receiver for displaying a video picture recorded by the video camera 32 on a picture screen of the television receiver in order for the user to visually confirm the manner in which the video printer 31 is operated. The television receiver 34 is connected to the video printer 31 through a signal input/output cord 35 accordingly.
In the system comprising the video printer 31, the video camera 32, and the television receiver 34, video picture from the video camera is —displayed on the picture screen of the television receiver 34. However, when the user wants to watch the video picture on the picture screen of the television receiver 34 in a step-by-step pictures, more of a still picture mode, the user has to operate the operation system of the video camera 32. When the user wants to print out video picture reproduced on the picture screen of the television receiver 34 on a printing paper as a hard copy by the video printer 31, the user has to operate the operation system of the video printer 31 while visually confirming video picture displayed on the picture screen of the television receiver 34.
As described above, when the user wants to make a hard copy of video picture by the video printer 31, the user has to operate the two operation systems of the video printer 31 and the video camera 32 independently, and hence the user tends to operate the above two operation systems by mistake. Moreover, the television receiver 34 is indispensable for the user to visually confirm a picture entered into the video printer 31 and the manner in which the video printer 31 is operated.